Lilac Wine
by LunaLight and StarFire Cast
Summary: Summary: Caroline dies and Klaus goes through a deep depression and eventually contemplates suicide. Set in Human!Verse. Five-Shot. Warning: I strongly suggest only 18 and older to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Author**: Lunalight Cast

**Story**: Lilac Wine

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Diaries but if I did the series would revolve around Caroline.

**Summary**: Caroline dies and Klaus goes through a deep depression and eventually contemplates suicide. Human!Verse. Five-Shot

* * *

**I lost myself on a cool damp night**  
**Gave myself in that misty light**  
**Was hypnotized by a strange delight**  
**Under a lilac tree**  
**I made wine from the lilac tree**  
**Put my heart in its recipe**  
**It makes me see what I want to see**  
**and be what I want to be**  
**When I think more than I want to think**  
**Do things I never should do**  
**I drink much more that I ought to drink**  
**Because (it) brings me back you...**

He was completely paralyzed. He couldn't move, couldn't think, all he was capable of doing was nothing. The memories were quick to come back to him, like the lightening that flashed in the clouds they had entered his mind without permission. The storm outside was harsh and the rain dropped heavy on the rooftop of his car, like rocks were thrashing down over the hard surface of his 62 Impala. He didn't mind it, and when the radio station flashed in and out, the music hazy and interrupted, he ignored it. He was consumed now, with wondrous thoughts of her. His eyes were study on the red light in front of him but all he could see was her, all he ever saw was _her_.

Caroline loved the rain, she'd dance, sing and play in the rain and all the while he'd watch her. She was a sight when she was in the rain, her laughter erupting from her in loud fits of giggles that made his heart thud erratically against his chest and his ears perk. He loved her laugh; it was and forever will be his favorite sound.

"_Caroline! You'll get sick, come inside." Klaus called after her. She had heard him but didn't pay him any mind, she continued to dance in the rain nevertheless, neither caring nor listening to his warning._

_Klaus rolled his eyes, stubborn women he thought. He figured he ought to go in after her and force her back inside, fearing for her health. But as he continued to watch her be careless and free as the rain washed over her he couldn't help the hasty grin that had spread across his lips. So he held his tongue and folded his arms, his green eyes never wavering away from her. Caroline loved the rain and he loved her._

Those moments were long pass, only to be relived now through his memory. He could still hear her laughter clearly and picture her joy; it was a sting to the heart as he took a look over to the empty passenger side. She was gone, he would never get to see her act foolish in the rain again and for a moment he hates himself for never joining her when she played in the storms_. _

Time slows as thunder clashes and the red light flashes to green. Yet, he sits unflinching. The honks of horns go off behind him instantly, but he can't hear them at all; he is too far gone in his mind. He had become completely drowned in his thoughts of her and as the horns continued to go off all around him he stills, his grip on the steering wheel becoming painful against his palms.

"_Did I not tell you you'd get sick?" Klaus tells her, his voice full of concern and annoyance. Caroline doesn't respond, she just shrugs out of her clothes as he sets up the bathtub full of warm water for her. The tub fills and he holds her hand as she steps into the warm water, she sighs as she sits down, the water rushing over her pale cool skin. He takes a seat on the floor next to the tub, his head shaking. Caroline looks over to him, her blue eyes peaceful and dazed. She smiles at him and he smiles back automatically. "Are you okay?" he asks. She nods her head, "I'm fine." She says. And he believes her. Reaching out of the tub she takes his hand in hers. "You worry too much." She scolds at him, he laughs, "I don't worry enough!" And the tension eases. He kisses her hand as he stares at her. She is beautiful, and though he wants to bark at her because her hand is unusually cold he doesn't, instead he just sits and stares at her. "Can I do anything for you?" he asks. And her smile spreads wider. She adores him. "No, I just need you by my side." She says to him and he leans and kisses her. He would always be by her side. _

A tap against the window of his car brings him back and he instantly takes to looking back at the empty passenger seat, he always knew he would stay by her side, he just didn't know that fate knew she wouldn't be doing the same. And as the man outside his car starts to yell he feels apart of his heart swell up and harden.

* * *

Was it good?... bad? please let me know with a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Listen to me, I cannot see clearly**  
**Isn't that she, coming to me**  
**Nearly here**

_The sound of Aerosmith rang through his ears, the classic lyrics of "Don't Want To Miss A Thing." swarmed through the house and echoed against the walls. Steven Tyler's voice invaded his mind and his thoughts sang along to the romantic words. He sighed as he turned in the empty bed, reaching for his pillow and pulling it over his head as he cursed against his bed sheets._

_He needed sleep, he knew he was never going to get it now that Caroline was awake and raising havoc somewhere in the house. His weekend mornings were interrupted __daily _by her; by now he should be accustom to her rituals, which sadly meant waking up early. With much reluctance he turned in the sheets and rose up from his bed; quickly he threw on a pair of sweats to conceal his nudity. Not bothering with a shirt he let out a yawn then proceeded to make his way out of the bedroom. He took his time walking across the hall and down the stairs; the noise that grew louder was evidently coming from the kitchen. Being as silent as a country's night he made his way towards the loud music. He stood at the entrance to the kitchen; holding back and watching her. Caroline was singing along to the song, her voice loud and purposely offbeat. She was dancing too, being completely oblivious to his presence. She swayed her hips as she sang, her hands flapping in the air, the spatula she held swooshing back and forth. She was a sight, her spirit glowing as her happiness was heard through her singing.

_She was utterly stunning, even when she was just wearing his t-shirt while singing bluntly out of control and making pancakes; Caroline was in the finniest word: feu de l'enfer rayonnante._

_He gazed at her lovingly, his eyes admiring her, his heart swelling. Wild and crazy she was, in her fuzzy slippers. No doubt cooking for two, if there was one meal out in the world to soothe his soul and his troubled stomach it was extra cinnamon dipped pancakes with a side of bacon._

_Carefully he moved to be by her, his steps graceful against the grey marble floor. In a matter of seconds he was behind her, and then making sure not to make her jump he ran his arms by her waist and held her to himself. In little surprise she gasped, "Oh."_

_"Good morning." He breathed into her ear as he buried his face into her hair. He took a good whiff of her as she settled into his arms. She smelled of cinnamon and rosemary he noted, absolutely delicious. "Good morning." She sang to him. She dropped the spatula on the counter, quickly after turning in his arms. His grip tightened on her waist, drawing her tightly flushed against him, her arms wrapping around his neck. He quickly looked over to the counter behind her, his eyes landing on the stacked pancakes and bacon, he smiled down at her. God he loves her!_

_"How did you sleep?" she asked._

_"Rather well," he winked at her, "Last night was wonderful."_

_Caroline bit her bottom lip, her blue eyes gleaming, she nodded in agreement, "Yes. It was."_

_Then she tilted her head as he leaned down and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, quick and simple and over far too soon. "I love you." He whispered as the kiss came to an end, and she melted into him. "I love you too."_

_The music still flared around and though his singing was horrid he sang along anyways. "Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together and I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and ever…."_

_She laughed at his cute attempt at singing and then in a move she wasn't expecting he swooped down and picked her up. She didn't budge, though her laughter grew._

_"I say we stay in today, we'll eat our breakfast and then we'll head back to bed and replay our actions of last night... aye?"_

_Caroline giggled, "Sounds wonderful." And then her lips met his._

Klaus awoke with the taste of bourbon still fresh in his mouth. He opened his eyes only to shut them closed just as quickly. The room was lit by the sunlight and he damned himself for forgetting to shut the curtains before he took to bed last night. His throat felt far too dry, like he had swallowed the sahara desert in his sleep. It was extremely uncomfortable, his tongue was numb, his head felt dizzy and his vision was blurry. He supposed the worse feeling of all was realizing if he called her name, she would not come to his call.

He struggled to get to his feet, he was still not fully sober and was at high risk at falling on his ass. He breathed in deeply as he rubbed his face hard. Taking a swallow of the only spit he could gather in his mouth, he then proceeded to exit his room.

The house felt empty without her, her absence left a permanent void around the halls. Each step he took brought back another agonizing memory and in his journey down the hall he wondered why he had bothered getting out of bed in the first place. When he finally reached the kitchen downstairs, he quickly took to opening the refrigerator. Grabbing a bottle of water he wasted no time in tossing the cap to the floor, quick to chugging down the ice cold water. It had stung going down his throat, he winced from the disturbance in his mouth. Finally he finished off the water and tossed it to the ground.

He walked over the trash on the floor and leaned against the counter. Images of her didn't dare leave his mind, though he pleaded silently that her face and her memories would leave him be. They never did.

Alcohol was the best solution. When he was intoxicated, her image would leave him and though his mouth was in no condition to handle more of the hard liquor he had stacked away in his kitchen bar, the part of his soul that was missing her couldn't handle the reminder that she was no longer there. Sluggishly he crossed over to his bar, took out a glass and poured himself some southern comfort. He looked down at the drink in his hands and just stared. He swallowed the spit in his mouth once more, preparing himself for what was to come. Before the glass could reach his lips he heard a sound... Rather a song. Through the thin walls of his house he could hear his neighbor blasting music from their house. He knew that song from anywhere. They were playing _"Don't Want To Miss A Thing."_ by Aerosmith.

Klaus snapped, the song reaching his ears clearly. He stared down at his untouched glass and with the anger that seethed inside of himself he came undone. Klaus smashed the glass to the ground, losing his patience everything had become his target. One by one he reached for the bottles of liquor he had in his bar and one by one he smashed them at his feet. He wasn't wearing any shoes, which left his feet slicing left and right. But in his desperation his anger got the best of him, he moved through the pain and when the very last bottle smashed to the ground he let out a loud cry before crumbling to the floor.

She was gone and all that was left behind was that song. And as he sobbed on the floor in the heap of his own mess, he felt apart of his heart go bleak and lifeless.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I am truly bless to have such wonderful feedback. At the start of writing this I didn't know how deep I wanted to go, I didn't want to take something like this and make it too dark or not dark enough, all of your wonderful reviews have made it known that I'm doing something right in my writing of this story. So **THANK YOU**.

KindOfAmy: My lovely friend, thank you so much for your support, it means a lot to me. This chapter is dedicated to you.

Matt-On-Matt: I can't promise this will end happily for Klaus, but I can always write an epilogue to this which ends on a happy note?

ilovetvd: Caroline died. How she died will be explained in the next chapter so stay tuned.

evalilly: I think you've gotten a little confused. Caroline DID NOT commit suicide, though she is in fact dead in this story. Cause of her death will be explained in the next chapter, stay tuned :)

* * *

**Listen to me, why is everything so hazy?**

**Isn't that she? Or am I just going crazy, dear**

Time had long passed since he had had a single moment of happiness. He no longer tried to be happy, smiling had become a forced act and paying attention to anything significant such as a casual conversation was unheard of for him. He was simply a man, void of any human emotions. He was empty inside; he knew it, even when his sister refused to acknowledge the change in her brother. She was in denial as much as he was. Rebekah loved her brother too much to except his obvious state of deep depression. She thought of it as a phase, a time of mourning, in a few months or so he would eventually begin to heal.

But as the time passed by… he never did.

When she had heard of his accident with the broken liquor bottles she had thought it would be best to live with him for a while, at least until he had gotten back on his feet. Sixty-two stitches and three and a half months later he had finally fully recovered.

Shortly after their lives had fallen into an instant routine, she didn't move out, he never asked her too either. So she would continue to teach dance at Mystic Falls performing arts high school, coming home before Nik to clean and cook around the house. Eventually he would come home early from his work and they would both fall into silence as they ate. They never mentioned _her_, the conversation was forbidden. She never brought Caroline up; even if something would remind Rebekah of her dear friend she would stay shut, fearing Nik would have a sudden relapse. During the days he was completely at ease, but the walls in the house were thin and didn't conceal his constant cries of terror and despair at night. Rebekah knew he would dream of _her_, of Caroline. There was nothing she could do to cure her brother.

**(x)**

Today he had come home late but still he warmed his sister with a plastic smile and sat down to eat. They ate in silence, rarely ever having meaningful conversations. She would ask how his day had went and he would reply with a simple, "It went fine," Giving nothing more and nothing less. In the end she found herself cleaning their dishes as he rushed off to bathe.

Niklaus sighed as he walked up to his bathroom. He was exhausted, his day dull but bearable. His hand locked with the doorknob of his bathroom, twisting the knob before entering.

"_Caroline, what's taking you so long-" He paused mid sentence, his eyes locking on her horror struck face. His eyes quickly averted to her hand in the air that was holding a thin white stick. He knew immediately what it was and in and instant his heart fell to his stomach._

"_What is that?" he asked, though he knew exactly what it was, he needed to hear her say it, for her to confirm what his mind had already made up. Caroline averted her eyes to the floor then back up to him, her lips quivering in shock and confusion. "I-um, I'm pregnant." She whispered. The words ringed in his ears like church bells and he released a long awaited breath he never knew he was holding. His heart clenched in his chest._

"_You're… you're pregnant?" he repeated, the words finally settling in._

_Caroline's lips crooked a small and unsure smile. And just as she was about to utter another word he fell down to his knees in front of her and hugged himself to her. "My god, I love you so much. You're pregnant; you're going to have my child, our child. I love you, thank you. I love you." She brushed his hair with her hands and smiled, tears streaming down her check in delight._

He gasped as he fell down to the floor, that memory coming over him rapid and unwanted. He held his head as he began to shake. _**No no no**_. he didn't wish to remember, he wanted to forget.

"Please, no!" he cried out into the air.

"_Nik!" she cried, "My god Nik! Hurray." Caroline cried his name. Her screams coming from in the bathroom, he rushed from their bedroom to get to her, his heart sinking in panic. "Caroline, what's happened."_

_There Caroline stood in front of him shaking, her skin as pale as a ghost, her silk white nightdress stained with blood soaking around from her crouch area. She held onto her swollen pregnant stomach in pain. "My god." He said._

_He rushed at her side, wasting no time in picking her up and rushing out of the house as quickly and as carefully as he could. A million thoughts entered his mind and he refused to allow them access. He needed to get Caroline to a hospital as fast as he possibly could. He secured her on the passenger side and rushed into the driver's seat._

_She had cried the entire ride to the hospital; he had tried his best to calm her down, for both their sakes! And as they finally reached the emergency room entrance, Klaus quickly parked the car, recklessly leaving it on the sidewalk, not bothering to even take the keys. He had her in his arms in a matter of seconds._

"_I need a doctor, I need a doctor now!" he yelled as he rushed into the E.R. The place wasn't filled, so his urgent calls bounced off of the hospital walls. The nurses at the front desks rushed to his side, "What happened?" one of them asked. "My girlfriend, she's pregnant, there's something wrong!"_

_They had a stretcher for Caroline quickly, a doctor quick on the scene. Klaus laid Caroline down on the stretcher, his eyes stinging from fearful tears. "No, stay with me Nik, please don't leave me." Caroline cried, holding onto his blood stained hands. "Sorry ma'am, you're husband is going to have to wait in the waiting room." One of the nurses said as they tried to rush her away. His hand slipping away from Caroline's in the process._

"_You'll be fine love; I'll be waiting here for you. You'll both be fine."_

Rebekah rushed at the sound of Klaus' panicked cry. She nearly flew to his room and into the bathroom where she found her brother curled up and petrified on the floor, holding his head as he cried. "Please, no more, no more."

_She lay in the hospital bed unmoving, her eyes focused on the plain white ceiling of the hospital room she was placed in. Her complexion had changed drastically, she was sickly pale, her youthful face seemed aged and her fingers curled in an unusual manner. He approached her slowly, his mind racing a thousand miles. She didn't look over to him; she only continued to stare up at the ceiling. Disoriented he pulled up the chair and sat down. They stayed silent for a while before he reached out to grab her hand, her skin was cool underneath his touch, she was freezing._

"_Caroline." He said her name very low, but loud enough for her to hear. Her blue sadden eyes looked over to him and she cracked. Immediately she began to cry, her tears streaming down her cheeks, __"I'm so sorry," she repeated over and over again. Her words assuring his most dreaded thought, his worst fears coming to a fatal reality that made him feel like he was drowning, it was as if he had taken a fierce slap to the face. He knew what the blood could have meant, but still he had hoped that God would have shown them a little mercy. "We lost the baby." she sobbed. And in that moment his world had crashed down into the darkness.__ He looked at her face and then dropped his head to her stomach, holding onto her as she cried. And then, as if inevitable, he began to sob as well._

Rebekah held onto her brother as he trembled in her arms. "Nik, I'm here. Nik, please, it's all going to be okay." she tried to comfort her brother. In all honesty Rebekah was completely lost. She felt her brother's sorrow and it was the heaviest and most painful burden she had ever had to endure. So she held him as his state of shock slowly passed and she continued to whisper to him soothing words.

And in her arms, he had felt himself lost to the world, his body numb of any and all feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

**I think more than I want to think**  
**Do things I never should do.**

He places the cigarette to his lips and inhales; the toxin immediately takes to invading his lungs in a luxurious relief. He allows it to settle down within himself before exhaling, the smoke filling the air before him. He turns away from her and stares outside the window. Her office was on the top floor of the building and all his eyes could make out were the blue skies outside.

"So… how long have you been a smoker?" Dr. Bennett asks, her eyes looking over at him through her enlarged glasses, she was sure to be doodling in her notepad, seeing as how she hadn't received a single word from him since he had arrived. He was in therapy, of all places. After days and days of Rebekah asking and at times annoyingly begging him, he had finally caved into her wishes and sought help. Before answering her question he took another drag of his cigarette and crossed his leg over his other.

"For some time now, I suppose. I haven't kept much track." He sighs as he brings the cigarette once more to his mouth and inhales.

"Had you taken up the habit before or after Caroline's death?"

Klaus meets her eyes hard; menacingly he stares at her, as if to tell her Caroline was in the_ red discussion zone_. But Dr. Bennett presses on, her eyebrows rising as if to say, _I'm waiting_.

After a while of complete silence, he licks his lips and sighs again, "_After_." He whispers. To his surprise she places her notepad aside on her desk. Reaching inside one of her desk drawers she pulls out what appears to be a voice recorder; placing it on the desk she presses a little button and relaxes back into her chair. Crossing her legs she pulls her purse from her desk onto her lap, reaching inside her small black purse she pulls out a pack of Newport. "Do you mind?" she asks him. He shrugs nonchalant. She lights the cigarette quick and inhales in a matter of seconds. Blowing out the smoke she moves on to her next question.

"Let's switch gears here, okay. Take me back in time when you first met Caroline. How did you meet?"

His mind goes blank, Caroline's face coming back to him. Suddenly the air around him becomes stuffy and he shifts in his seat uncomfortably. He was going to relive the moment he first met _her_, he didn't have what he needed to prepare himself for that. He needed a drink, something strong and most likely disgusting to endure, something powerful to make him dizzy and light with his feelings. He didn't have anything but the burning cigarette between his fingers. So he took another drag, taking the drug in, and for a moment her face and laughter comes back to him… He exhales.

_The classroom fills up quick and she is excited to finally begin her college semester at Virginia Union University; she was going to study World Cultures and she couldn't wait to begin. Caroline took out a pen and notebook from her bag, breathing in she places her pen and notebook on top of the desk. Her eyes then scan the room as more and more students fill in. _

"_Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A British voice says behind her. Caroline looks up into a pair of hazel eyes and her mouth instantly goes dry. He was gorgeous, and she couldn't bring herself to say another word. Their eyes locked and it was if time had stopped. She was sure somewhere in the galaxy all the plants were aligning in that exact moment. They stared at each other for a good moment before his eyes moved to the empty seat. She forced herself to look away before reply with a simple, "No." _

_He takes the seat as she begins to fidget and play with her notebook. "Niklaus." He says and her eyes grow wide in confusion as she turns to look back at him._

"_What?" Caroline asks as he pulls out his hand and stretches it out to her, "My name is Niklaus."_

"_Oh-oh." she takes his hand in hers before nervously saying, "Caroline, Caroline Forbes."_

_Their hands shake before letting go, "Well Caroline Forbes, what made you want to take World Cultures?" the question was thrown right out, he didn't waste anytime._

_Caroline smiles as she replies, "I don't know. I um, I suppose I just wanted to learn more about the world. Gain knowledge about places outside of Virginia." Caroline bites her lip, "And I guess one day I'd like to travel."_

_Niklaus looks at her and smiles, "Travel? Where…?"_

"_Guess." Caroline shrugs. _

"_Paris?" he wonders._

_She gives him a smile._

"_Maybe Rome?" he keeps on._

_Caroline makes a face._

"_Aha... Tokyo perhaps?"_

_Caroline laughs, "Wow. Right, all right. Yeah I'd love to visit all of those places. They sound wonderful." _

_"They are wonderful." He agrees and they share a moment of silence, both their eyes coming together in an unflinching connection. Caroline feels something begin to stir in her stomach and is surprise to feel butterflies. _

_The bell goes off before she could utter another word… class has officially begun. _

"_Well when you travel to all those places, because you will. Make sure to send me a post card." Niklaus then winked at her before he made his way to the front of the classroom. "Good morning class, my name is Niklaus Mikaelson, but you all can call me Mr. Mikaelson. This is World Cultures." He claps his hands together and looks at Caroline, she stares back at him flushed and utterly shocked, "Welcome."_

_Oh. _

"So the classic case of student and teacher, can I be as bold as to assume you quit your job as a professor for her?"

Klaus stays silent, not giving away anything else.

"Okay," Dr. Bennett says as she takes another drag of her cigarette, "Let us flash forward a bit, to the last time you saw her. Can you recall that? The last moments you spent with Caroline?"

_They lay silent in bed, his arms around her waist holding her close to his chest. The morning sunlight glowed around their room and the fresh sent of vanilla and lavender stung the air. She stayed silent in his arms, unmoving and quiet; her blonde hair tussled along her pillow and his face. She smelled nice and clean, her shoulder giving away the scent of the soap she had used the night before to wash up. He breathed her in and a small smile graced his lips. "Caroline," he murmured her name. Though she continued to lie still, giving away nothing to the sound of her name being called, his smile fades._

_She had been like this for far too long, though the tragedy of losing their unborn child still burned within his heart he wouldn't allow himself to be overruled by his emotions, to be sucked into a depression over it. They had lives they needed to live, and he would be damned if he sat down any longer and allowed his beloved to sink into a depression. "Caroline please, at least try… for me. Come on let's get up, I'll make some coffee and we can go for a run, or if you'd like, you can call up Elena and Rebekah and go bike riding. Hmm, what do you say?"_

_After a moment Caroline turned in his arms and brushed her fingers over his cheek, she smiled a weak smile and says, "Okay."_

_She would try to get better, she would try for him. _

Klaus bites his bottom lip hard, blood begins to leak into his mouth and he shudders from the bitter taste. Dr. Bennett quickly puts out her cigarette and grabs a few tissues handing it over to him. He takes the tissues from her hand politely and looks up to the ceiling.

"Please, take your time." Dr. Bennett assures him.

Breathing in deeply he allows his mind to wonder back to _her_ and their last moments.

_He kissed her lips as she opened the front door, "I'll be back quick, and afterwards we can go shopping for a while, then meet Elijah and Rebekah for lunch." _

"_Sounds great. Hurry back to me." Klaus says as he kisses her one last time before helping her carry her bike outside and safely onto the concrete ground. She positions herself on the bike and waves a goodbye to him. _

His eyes sting and his stomach hurts like hell, he feels like he can't breathe and without noticing his tears fall from his lids. Quickly he takes a long awaited drag of his smoke and closes his eyes.

_Caroline smiles as the wind goes through her hair and suddenly she feels as though she is flying. No more worries or pain, her heart releases her stress and all she could picture in her mind was Paris, Rome and of course Tokyo. She suddenly recalls when she first met Nik and a laugh escapes her. She would have never guessed that the hot guy that wondered if the seat next to her was taken or not was in fact her damn professor. She was sure, that fate brought them together. And though her heart still cried out for her lost baby she would try again and again until they had a family of their own. She would settle down with him and eventually marry and bare the last name Mikaelson. He was her future, and she wouldn't from that day on cry another tear. Stopping in her tracks she pulls her bike aside from the street and parks. _

_Pulling out her cell phone she hits her speed dial. Caroline rolls her eyes as it goes straight to voice mail as it goes beep she lets out a confession, "Nik, Nik you were right. I've been so selfish lately, I want to be happy and I want to continue to live my life. When I look into the future all I can see is you, so lets do what we said we would always do, let's travel and see the world and lets not waste anymore time. Life is short, let's get married in India and buy a house in Italy." Caroline lets out a laugh, "I love you and I'm done being sad, I want forever with you. I love you so much, me and you against the world remember? I'm coming home now and we'll talk. I hope you made me coffee, okay, bye." She continues to laugh as she hangs up her phone and stashes it away in her bra. _

He begins to shake and it's uncontrollable. He didn't want to discuss this and he damned Dr. Bennett for allowing him to relive certain memories that weren't meant to be relived.

_**He had just got done taking a shower when he hears his phone make a chirping sound. He figures he missed a call and flips his phone open to see he has a new voice mail picking up the phone he places in a code before putting the device to his ear.** "Nik, Nik you were right…"_

_Caroline gets back on her bike as she kicks off and takes a shortcut back home through an alleyway. _

"_Life is short, let's get married in India and buy a house in Italy." **Niklaus laughs as he pulls open his drawer, pulling out a little black box. She had suggested marriage and he couldn't help the happiness that sets his heart aflame. He had wanted to marry Caroline for as long as he could remember and now, with her permission, he damn well could. **_

_Caroline races down the alleyway, her mind scrambled as she itches to get home. Just as she exits the alleyway she feels an impact unworldly hit her hard. Everything gets dark fast, her eyes blurs and pain is the only thing to exist before her universe turns to nothing as she lies twitching on the concrete floor, a truck stopping just above her broken body. _

"_I'm coming home now and we'll talk. I hope you made me coffee, okay, bye." **Niklaus eyes spring open quick, shit! He had forgotten to make her bloody coffee. Quickly he slips on a pair of pants and rushes to make her a cup, praying to heaven that she wasn't heading home just yet.**_

He gasps as he stands up, his hands flying up in defense as Dr. Bennett stands as well.

"Mr. Mikaelson, please."

"I'm sorry, I can't. I can't do this."

Before she can usher another word, Klaus dashes off out of her office, leaving behind a stunned Bonnie Bennett. And for the first time in her career, she feels emotionally and physically heart broken for a client.

* * *

Can anyone recall what movie inspired the way I had Caroline die? Ten brownie points to whoever can decipher the film, it's one of my all time favorites. I'll give you a hint: Anne Hathaway. ;)

Again thank you all for those who had reviewed, hope this wasn't too sad for you... But who am I kidding?

Just a few fun facts that will not be included in the last chapters:

Klaus was Caroline's college professor, yes teachers aren't allowed to date students, he did in fact quit his job to have a relationship with her.

Bonnie isn't apart of Caroline's childhood. Caroline grew up with Elena then became good friends with Rebekah after Klaus introduced them.

Bonnie is a therapist, she is a older than the other girls. Bonnie is about twenty-seven the same age as Klaus where else Elena and Caroline are both twenty-two, Rebekah is twenty-five.

The Mikaelson family all live in Mystic Falls. You will meet his brothers in the next chapter, hope you are all ready for DARK ANGST(Y) TIMES.

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning/Disclaimer: This chapter contains mature content. Cursing, a suicide attempt, depression and delusion. Characters of The Vampire Diaries DO NOT belong to me, this is strictly writing for fun. The only thing I will claim as my own is the plot.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Lilac wine is sweet and heady **  
**where's my love? **  
**Lilac wine, I feel unsteady, **  
**where's my love?**

The 22 caliber handgun felt cool against the skin of his hands. He held onto his weapon with wonder in his mind. The gun wasn't as heavy as he had expected it to be; it was loaded with about three bullets and was kept off safety. Klaus sat on his bed with his gun in his hands contemplating all the ways he could end his life. Thoughts of her continued to haunt him and he knew now that the only solution out of the hell that had become his life was to join her. He couldn't continue to go through his pathetic life with her absence so vaguely clear. She wasn't coming back and no matter how vivid at times his memories of her were, they would never amount to the real thing of having her beside him. He was a shell of a man, a ghost of his former self, an empty vessel that was incapable of being fulfilled. He only wondered now how long it would take for him to raise the gun up to his head and pull the trigger, or maybe just maybe it would be best to place the gun into his mouth and fire away. He twitched as her laughter erupted in his ears; unwillingly her memories came power-hungry and urgent.

"_I love you." Caroline whispered into his ear, hugging him from behind. Her voice was low and sweet and her arms brought warmth. She kissed his cheek and nuzzled into his neck. "Come back to bed," she said, making his skin crawl. She then kissed his jaw and removed her arms, falling back into the bed with a laugh._

His eyes burned, I love you, I love you, I love you, her words repeated over and over in his head. He was losing his damn mind. He swallowed the spit that gathered in his mouth and grasped onto the gun tighter with both hands. His tears spilled down his cheeks and his eyes felt sore from all the crying he had done. This wasn't a way to live, this wasn't living at all. He wanted nothing more than for it to be done, he just wanted her memory to fade away, but she never did. She would stay will him forever and each day that passed without her was a day he had fought to stay alive. But this wasn't living at all, this was a special hell on earth and he only wondered what he had done in his past life to have been condemned to this one.

He looked up at the door and his vision blurred.

_Caroline swung open the door and smiled at him, she was wearing his old college shirt and her favorite fluffy slippers, her hair was a mess but he couldn't recall a time she had looked more beautiful. She smiled at him and turned her head, "Hey, come on. I made you breakfast, your favorite… pancakes and bacon. Come on I'll race you downstairs." She laughed before jetting off._

His heart tore in chest and it was as if all the air had been sucked away. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. And each time her face was clear in his mind it was as if he was bleeding all over his body and someone was pouring alcohol on his wounds. He couldn't take it, _not anymore_. He brought the gun with shaken hands up to his head.

**(x)**

"Well how the hell do you suppose we get in?" Kol asked as he looked at his two older brothers in confusion.

"Relax; Bekah said there was a spare key under the mat." Elijah said as he bent down on to his knee, flipped over the house mat and picked up the key that lay hidden underneath. Both Kol and Finn shared a look as Elijah opened the door and walked right in, they both followed close behind. The house still looked the same, neat and tidy though it smelled terrible, the scent of rotting food lingered in the air and all the brothers shared a look of common disgust before spreading out.

"You'd think he'd learn how to stay clean. Did Caroline not teach him anything?" Kol said as he wondered into the living room.

"Aye, stay clear of that name here. Rebekah said he isn't doin well; let's not get him riled up." Finn suggested as he took off down the hall into the kitchen.

"Finn's right, _don't_, it's far too soon. Check if he's up in his room I'll go downstairs. Don't bother him if he's asleep." Elijah said to his little brother and just like that he was on his way.

Kol shrugged as he cornered around the living room to the bottom of the staircase; quickly he jogged up the stairs. Kol's eyes scanned the dark halls and he switched on a few lights before continuing over to his brother's room. He almost tripped over a box on the floor, bending down he noticed it was empty, throwing the box to the side he continued onto his brother's bedroom. He knocked out of respect, not wanting to just barge into Niklaus' room, Nik never did appreciate being interrupted in the privacy of his bedroom. As a young boy Kol would get an earful whenever he did occasionally marched into his brother's room without permission. But as he continued to knock he didn't receive any answer, convinced that his brother was fast asleep he put his hand on the door knob and twisted.

**(x)**

"My god, what are you doing?" A stunned voice called out to him. This time, it wasn't Caroline's voice. No this voice was much more rough and rugged; this voice was full of concern and horror where else Caroline's voice was always full of love and happiness. Hmm happiness, the one thing he sought for but never found.

Klaus looked up from the gun he had placed down from his head and stared up at a pair of brown petrified eyes. He knew instantly who it was, though he didn't move, didn't care. His brother's concern wasn't his problem; his problem was being able to pull the trigger.

Her face, her laugh, she wouldn't leave him be. No matter how hard he closed his eyes and wished for darkness, begged for death, it never came. She was like a song placed on repeat, over and over she would shine in his darkest hour. He was beyond the lost cause, he was a damaged man.

Kol stood paralyzed, unable to make any sudden movements. His voice was caught in his throat, his bones shook like thunder. He couldn't begin to believe what he was seeing before himself. Collecting his scrambled thoughts quickly; he stepped slowly and very carefully closer to his brother. Raising his hands he began to think of the quickest way out of this situation. "Nik? Nik can you hear me?" Kol asked. Closing his eyes he breathed in deeply.

"Kol." Klaus whispered his name, "Did you know if a person shoots themselves in the head, they feel pain for a good fifth-teen seconds and then they're dead." He says as he plays with the gun in his hands. "It's interesting."

From afar Kol could hear Elijah and Finn calling to him; he ignores them and gradually proceeds to walking closer to Niklaus. "Nik, you're better than this. You're better than this, please, give me the gun." Kol says as he continues to itch closer to his brother, his hand outreached towards him.

Klaus sits unflinching, his eyes only on the gun as his other two brothers reach his door. "Finally, you've found h-" Elijah's words are cut off short as he and Finn take a good look at the scene before them.

"Jesus!" Finn gasps.

Kol looks back at them as to give them a warning not to move, that he had this under control, or at least the only control he could gather.

"Look Nik, we're here to help you. Please, give me the gun. It's all be over soon." Kol says, now he is only a hand move away from his brother and everyone can feel the tension in the air become palpable.

"All over soon..." Klaus said and then before he could move Kol had successfully taken the gun out his hands. Klaus looked up from his empty hands up to his brother and as Kol let out a relieved sigh, paranoia crashed down over Niklaus like a storm. More pain, no more Caroline, no way out. "No… no no. Give it back." Klaus snapped and just like that he stood up from his bed and made a move to jump at his little brother. Elijah and Finn were much quicker than he ever gave them credit for, just as he was about to attack Kol for his gun, Elijah and Finn had pinned him to the floor just as quickly.

"Get the fuck off me, get the fuck off me. It's my life, you hear me? It's my life." Klaus yelled over and over, moving, punching, pushing as hard as he could. He needed to get to Kol, he needed this to end. "No. Kol, give it back, Kol! Give it back!" Klaus screamed. And yet, it was no use, Kol had raced out of his room and out of sight fast. His brother's had him stuck on the floor and no matter how hard he had tried to get free both Elijah and Finn's strength combined was no match for him. And still, he tried.

"Stop it Niklaus or we'll have no choice but to knock you out!" Finn snapped at him.

"I dare you." Klaus spat at him.

"This isn't what she would have wanted for you, what are you thinking? She wouldn't have wanted this for you." Elijah says to ease him down.

"Maybe not, but I don't see any other way." Niklaus says and just like that he begins to break and crumble and let go. In his brother's barbaric hold he fades away. Caroline's confession of love the last thing he hears before blacking out.

* * *

Make sure to stay tuned for the Epilogue that will be posted sometime this week.

Side note: If any of my readers are also tumblr users I'd really love it if any of you would like to follow me on tumblr, my url is bitemefayechamberlain. ;)

Can't believe I'm an Epilogue away from ending this, thank you for everyone who read and reviewed. I love you all, hope you enjoyed this story and make sure to keep up with me for more klaroline fics I'm sure to write in the future.

Xx Lunalight

don't forget to Review please!

p.s. Ten brownie points to everyone who guessed One Day. LOVE THAT MOVIE.


	6. Epilogue

**Lilac Wine, I feel ready for my love...**

The breeze in the cool fall air made him shiver underneath the black sweater he wore. The weather was surprisingly pleasant at this time of season, the wind whisking around him, but nevertheless he kept willing along the grass covered cemetery, his hand holding hers in a comforting grip. Klaus turned his eyes to look at Bonnie, a small smile crept his lips as they both neared their destination. He could see his family ahead, all of them properly wearing black with a hint of pink standing around her tombstone. Caroline always did adore the color pink.

As Klaus and Bonnie approached them he broke his hold on her hand to give each of his family members a much welcomed greeting. He hugged each of his brothers tightly, first Finn, Elijah and lastly Kol. When he let go of his youngest brother he rounded over to Rebekah, leaning down he pecked each of her cheeks. "Thank you." He whispered into her ear and she nodded to him in understanding. They both shared a knowing look before everybody assembled to circling around Caroline's tombstone. Niklaus turned to Bonnie who had a dozen red roses in her hand, she passed them over to him and he took them from her carefully. Turning his back to the group he walked closer to Caroline's tombstone and bent down. His green eyes stare at her name carved in the stone and he closes his eyes in a moment of pure remembrance.

_"So... this is it, isn't it?" Caroline asks with a sad smile. _

_"Caroline, I care for you deeply. But it's not right. I shouldn't have allowed it to get this far." He says as he leans back against his desk. Caroline didn't know what to say, she looked into his eyes and knew that this was the last thing he had wanted. And though it had only been a month, she had felt like it had been a lifetime. It was true, in such little time she had fallen in love with her college professor. She snickered in annoyance at herself, but she couldn't have helped it. His goals, her dreams, it was as if their futures were meant to entwine. He had such knowledge and appreciated for the world and the beauty it held, Caroline herself could only dream of the possibilities of travel. He made her think outside the box and dream, dream big and beautiful. And maybe it was the lingered stares or the accidental touch of skin that made her quake to have him. Standing there in the empty classroom, she knew it would take everything within her to walk away from him._

_"I care about you too. Klaus, I don't want you to loose your job over me, but you must know how I feel." Caroline says as she reaches up with both of her hands to caress his face. And then without permission Caroline leans up and kisses him. _

_It was as if he was caught aflame, Klaus couldn't believe it. Her lips were soft and welcoming and most of all sweet. And suddenly he found himself responding to her, grabbing her by her waist and going against his better judgment he pulls her flushed against himself and kisses her back. _

_They break apart soon after, both of them breathing rapidly, their lips only another kiss away, they stand and stare into one another's eyes and despair overwhelms them both knowing it would be their first and last kiss. And as reality clicked in Caroline takes a step back away from him. And as she turns to leave he says her name desperately. "Caroline."_

_She pauses but doesn't turn back to him. Folding his arms he continues, "I hope you have a happy life."_

_Caroline turns back at him one last time and half smiles. "Thank you. I wish the same for you."_

_He nods as he says, "Luckily for me, life is easy." though what he meant was; life was easy with her here, and when she leaves, it will be hard again. _

_Giving him one last look she then finally leaves, tears gathering in her eyes as she exits the classroom._

_"What a terrible mistake to let go of something wonderful for something real." Klaus mumbles to himself, her golden hair the last thing he sees of her. And finally as if all cl__icks in horribly, he knows in his heart he couldn't allow that to be the last time he would ever get the privilege of kissing her. Without giving another thought, he jets off after her._

_She is unlocking her car when he sees her, and like a mad man he calls out to her before she can settle into the driver's seat. "Caroline, wait." He yells. And at the sound of her name being called she turns her head in his direction. Happiness spreads across her heart and she smiles brightly as she runs to him. Everything happened quickly then, in less than a second she is in his wonderful embrace, her arms locked around his neck and her lips pressed against his own._

_Pulling back from his lips she smiles at him. "What made you change your mind?" _

_"I guess I just knew. I knew, Caroline you're the one that I want."_

_"This is crazy." She laughs as he places her on the ground._

_"I know, but we're in this together. I want to take you everywhere, you and me against the world. God, Caroline. I want it all with you."_

_She smiles as she kisses him again, leaning her forehead against his. "Okay, wow, let's do this. You and me, let's go out, let's travel, let's get a puppy and make a list of all the places in the world want to visit." She laughs._

_Klaus laughs as he holds her closer, "Yes we'll make a list, anywhere you want to go, anything you want to buy. I'll take you. As long as we're together, we'll go wherever you want."_

Niklaus smiles as he stares at her tombstone, placing the flowers down on the ground in the process. Reaching inside his coat pocket he takes out a piece of paper. Opening it up he looks over the list they had made together of all the places Caroline wanted to travel to, he smiles as he looks over the first three places: _Paris, Rome, Tokyo ect... _

Leaning closer he kisses her tombstone and breathes in. And after a moment of silence, he folds the paper back up and sets it on top of the roses. His heart glows in warmth as the wind picks up and wraps around him like an invisible blanket.

"Goodbye Caroline." Klaus whispers.

**Fin**

* * *

I honestly cried while writing this, what a crazy ride it has been. I want to thank every single viewer who has read and reviewed. I hope this Epilogue gave you guys closure. Klaus has _definitely_ overcome his demons and is now living a more healthier life. A question I know all of you are wondering: Is Klaus with Bonnie now? idk that's for you to decide, she could be his new girlfriend or just his good friend. Keep in mind Bonnie played a major role in helping Klaus heal from his depression.

Okay guys this is it, until next time. Hope you all enjoyed.

Review please. :)


End file.
